Finn in love, better story
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: Hey guys, just to say, i screwed up for the first one of finn in love, so i took it down, now i hope this is a better story,No flames please.


**Finn in love, Actual better story**

**Me: Hello people, I have decided to make another finn in love, but a better one, I'll do better this time, so I decided to take off Finn in love, now adding, a different one.**

**Finn: Owners are adventure time.**

**Me: Lets get started!**

Finn and jake run out to fight a huge weird beast, but when they get there they see 2 people on the ground, 1 human, 1 cat.

Weird beast: AHHHHHH!

The beast attack finn and jake.

Finn: Get them inside!

Jake does so, and finn kills the Beast.

Finn then runs inside to.

They wake up.

Human girl: Where am i?

Cat: I don't know, but I hear something down stairs, come on we gotta fight.

Finn's Pov:

Finn: I wonder how are they, but is that a fish person up stairs?

Fionna: Die!

Finn grabs fionna's sword.

Fionna: How? What?

Finn: Are you ok, hyoomen?

Fionna: Hyoomen? No I'm human, you humanoid!

Finn; Actually, I'm human, the names Finn, Finn the human.

Fionna: my name is Fionna, Fionn-, Wait DID YOU SAY HUMAN!

Finn: uh yeah, see.

Finn pulls off his hat.

Fionna: I'm not the only one!

Finn: Really?

Fionna: Yeah, also is it ok if we stay here, with you. We're lost.

Fionna says blushing a little.

Finn: ok. Jake set up the guest bedrooms!

Jake: ok bro.

Fionna, finn, and cake start talking about there adventures.

Finn: You mean you really know about this vampire?

Fionna: yeah, you do to?

They talk about all of there adventures.

6 weeks later.

Finn: Fionna, Cake! Breakfast!

The cell phone rings.

Finn, Fionna, Jake, cake: I'll get it!

Finn: You people go sit down, I got it already.

Finn picks up the phone.

Finn: Hello?

Pb: Hey finn, have you seen a human wearing a bunny hat, and a cat.

Finn: What do you mean, there right behind me.

Pb: good, but just to say, If you like this fionna, don't. she is you sister!

Finn: What?

Pb: Yeah, she is your sister finn.

Finn: Oh, ok, do you want me to come to the candy kingdom later.

Pb: YES! I mean yes.

Fionna's Pov:

On the way over they rode on jakes back.

Finn: fionna, I know you like me, but we can't, we are related.

Fionna: Oh, ok.

Fionna starts to cry.

Finn: Please calm down fionna.

Finn and fionna get there to see a pink man.

Pg: Come on fionna, lets go to the living room, to calm you down.

Pb: Come finn, I know you like her, but you can't.

Finn and Fionna part for a few minutes.

Jake and cakes Pov:

Jake: So you saved the world from the lich king to?

Cake: Yep, and I saw that fionna only had a-

Jake: What!

Cake: Oh my glob! Fionna doesn't have a brother!

Jake: wait, your right, finn doesn't have a sister!

Jake and Cake: Crap!

Jake and cake run in to see both of them about to kiss the prince or princess.

Jake:STOP!

Pb: what, why?!

Jake: Finn, you don't have a sister, you only have a brother!

Cakes Pov:

Fionna: What, you mean that me and finn aren't relate-

Pg: Shutup, you are!

Gumball grabs her neck and puts a knife to her neck, and goes by the portal.

Gumball is about to throw fionna in, but then see's fionna pushed out and fionna right there, but finn is gone.

Jake and cake: Banana Guards, your be lovable prince and princess are evil,take them to the dungeons!

Sergant: Sir yes sir!

Fionna: Finn, where are you.

Fionna said crying.

Cake: Don't worry I'm sure he's safe.

Finn's Pov:

The portal did not take them to aaa but to eee.

Finn: Crap!

Finn is being chased by the lichs old minions.

Finn: Fionna I love you.

2 years later.

Fionna's Pov:

Fionna stays in the land of Ooo waiting for her beloved to come back to her.

Fionna: Why finn, please come back.

The 16 year old said.

Finn's Pov:

Finn is also 16, but is still running, but then he see's a portal.

Finn jumps through and the portal bring him to aaa.

Finn: Ok this is aaa cause I see a guy prince.

Finn runs to the candy kingdom, but see's he is blocked off. By the destruction.

Finn: crap, there must have been a riot here, I got to get home.

Finn gets through everything and finds the portal, still useable.

Finn then jumps through.

Jakes Pov:

Jake: Man I miss my brother, maybe I should check on the portal, see if he's back yet.

Finn: Ahh my head.

( An finn has gone through puberty, now he sounds different)

Jake: Stanger!

Finn: Jake!

Jake: how do you know me, prove you know me!

Finn takes off his hat to reveal his beaten blond hair.

Jake:Finn!

Finn: Brother I have missed you so much.

Jake: Would you like to visit someone?!

Finn: Who?

Jake: Come on, I'll show you.

They go to the tree house.

Fionna: Who's there?

Jake: Somebody you miss.

Fionna: Oh when I get down there, this someb-

Finn: Hey fionna.

Fionna: FINN!

Fionna said jumping into his arms.

Finn: Fionna you have no idea how much I missed you.

Fionna: Please, tell me what-

Finn kisses Fionna.

Jake: well I guess I better get going, the pups need me right now.

Fionna kisses finn back.

10 minutes later.

Finn and fionna stop to catch there breathe.

Finn: I was alone, for 2 years, being chased in the land of eee, I met our brother and sister, they got together to, but the land of eee, the lich's minions.

Fionna: Finn, screw that, I am only glad your home, with me.

Finn: Fionna I love you.

Fionna: I love you to.

Marshal lee comes.

Marshy: I have come to kill you finn!

Marcy comes to say the same thing.

Finn dodges it but see's nothing but green in there eyes.

Finn: Stop you two!

Marshal gets a little control of himself.

Marshal: Finn and fionna run!

Lich king: Where marshal?

Marshal: fuck you lich!

Lich king: Now now, you are going to di-

Finn imprisions him using a spell that he knows.

Finn: You guys better.

Marcy: Thanks finn, now I go back to know marshy better.

Marshal blushes.

Fionna: Ok? Finn, lets go home.

6 years later.

Finn: Fionna will you marry me!

Fionna:YES!

Gumballs Pov:

Pg: Come on pb, we have them to get back.

Pb: No brother!

Pg: You are going to do what I say or else!

Pb: Or else what!?

Pg: Your see!

9 months later, Pb is having a baby.

Gumball: step 1 complete, fionna I am coming!

**Me: ok you guys know what happens next!**

**Finn: yep, but guys please forgive us for making such a bad story, hopefully this is better.**

**Me: Yep, now back to finn's blog!**

**Finn: P.s. the priest is not good.**

**Me: well bye!**


End file.
